


It didn't have to be this way

by 3White_Mage3



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3White_Mage3/pseuds/3White_Mage3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes it did, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It didn't have to be this way

**Author's Note:**

> They were meant to be together. They've been circling each other long enough.

The music's grinding and so are the hips. Everyone's. Against everyone's and anyone's.  
It's that kind of night.

Maybe it's the tequila. Or is it vodka? Who the fuck knows? Who the fuck cares.

The lights aren't even strobing, that would be too 80s, too Stevie. But still it is a bit of a flashback in terms of the music, Dom thinks. 

He's sitting there, raising a beer to his lips and pretending to watch the floor but really watching the Buster. The big Italian man always attracts attention and tonight is no different. He's got chicas to his left and chicas to his right, some trying to find a way into his lap. That's not what makes him push his hand down into his crotch, push hard because it aches down there. He doesn't want any of these chicas thinking they're the cause of it. It's an ache that he's had for some time ever since the magnetic blonde came into his life, it's not an urge that's gonna be fulfilled by any of the women around him. He's had this ache, this want for what seems a long time and it's not going away. One of these days he's going to have to do something about it.

A few feet away Brian is the center of his own universe of hangers-on. 

Leave it to the Buster, Dom thinks, to collect every planet -- male, female, and in-between -- to his own star system with that megawatt smile of his, those ocean blue eyes which startle and then seduce, and that ass which is so round and so perfect you could perch a beer on it without the bottle falling off. Dom's fingers twitch at the thought of that perfect ass under his large hands and he pushes down again on that aching, growing bulge between his thighs. Yep, he's definitely gonna have to do something about it one of these days.

The DJ switches the music to something equally energetic but somehow more yearning and yet wanton. Kind of Donna Summers meets the latest, if that's possible. Dom's own crowd of admirers lets out a low "ah" and the lights are flashing and the music is pulsing and the hips are grinding even more frantically than they were before. Dom finds himself fending off more and more incoming lips, each met and deflected with a low rumble of "thanks, maybe later". Some of the ho-ier hangers-around even go in for the feel, only to be met with a "sorry, sister, maybe another time".

Dom can't take his eyes off Bri and he finds himself getting more and more agitated as the music grinds on and his friend's admirers get more aggressive. There's an incredibly good-looking Italian-like guy behind Brian with one of his hands wrapped around the blonde's chest, the other playing with the soft blonde hairs between his t-shirt and the top of his jeans, and his lips trying to lock onto any body part within reach. Cool guy O'Conner smiles and swats his -- and numerous other -- hands away from the good stuff and takes another chug of his beer, glancing at Dom out of the corner of his eye. 

The music keeps pulsing.

Yet another typical LA-style blonde with boobs-from-a-factory is trying to weasel her way between Brian's knees and the Italian-looking guy has started a slow, increasingly unsubtle grind against Brian's ass when Dom groans, puts his beer down and stands up. In doing so he dislodges whatever model wanna-be had taken up station on his thighs over the last few minutes and the brunette lands with a thud on the floor next to the chair. 

Ignoring the woman's indignant yelp, and shaking off a pair of hands which had been grabbing at his shoulders, Dom stalks across the few feet distancing him from Brian. Reaching over and around the sycophants trying to get at his friend, he grabs the blonde behind his neck and pulls him into a kiss, snapping those baby blues wide open. The kiss starts out tentative but rapidly devolves into an increasingly passionate one, deep and yearning. Lips give way to tongue.

Brian's immediate circle of male and female admirers moan and scramble to retake position, trying to muscle Dom away -- as if anyone could -- until Brian begins to kiss back. Then they're scrambling just to stay close to the blonde, wanting to touch, retouch, and hold on while the music keeps throbbing. One especially aggressive blonde bombshell gets a right forearm to the face from Dom along with a low, rumbled"back off, bitch" warning.

Brian pulls back from the kiss with a big ass smirk on his face, looks at Dom with that "what the hell are you pulling?" look, and then asks, "hey, what's that about?" with a smile so wide his eyes are crinkling.

Dom pauses a moment, takes a breath, and then puts his lips on Bri's forehead while murmuring, "It didn't have to be this way. Come home with me."

"Yes it did. 'Bout time."


End file.
